10 Reasons Why I Love You
by Diddle10
Summary: Draco writes ten reasons why he loves a certain blonde witch. What happens when she reads it?


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Draco/Luna story. I have never even read a Druna story. I wrote this for my new friend La Chica De Ojos Azules. Today is her birthday:) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. Or the word Snorkblat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Reasons Why I Love You<strong>_

Draco Malfoy was a normal Slytherin wizard. He was handsome, rich, and a pureblood. He even had his own secret. Not even his best friend Blaise Zabini knew.

His secret was so big, he would rather get punched by Hermione Granger (like in his third year) 10 times than tell anyone what it was. His secret was: he was in love with Luna Lovegood.

He didn't know when he started to have feelings for the blonde Ravenclaw, but he did know that it started to get bad one day when he got bored in Professor Binns' class.

He was going on and on about things that Draco already knew. As usual he decided to think of Luna. He grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped his eagle feather quill into his emerald colored ink acting as if he were taking notes like the rest of the class. Instead of writing about a dead wizard who did something for the wizard world, he wrote about something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood like any other Ravenclaw was smart. Well not today. She had pulled a "Draco Malfoy" she liked to call it. She only got about 3 hours of sleep, missed breakfast, and was late for History of Magic.<p>

During that class the Fizzlebeas decided to go into her head. They cause daydreams. Instead of shaking her head and blinking 10 times like you were supposed to, she kept daydreaming about a certain blonde Slytherin she had fallen for.

Yes Luna Lovegood had fallen for Draco Malfoy. It happened sometime during the year when she had started to talk to him. He was actually a funny guy to be around. He had told her this joke the other day about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar, and she thought it was hilarious.

She had snapped out of her daydream when she realized class was over. She would have to borrow notes from someone. A certain boy who took up all her thoughts came into view. Perfect.

"Hello Draco," she greeted brightly.

"Hey Luna."

"Could I borrow your notes? The Fizzlebeas who cause daydreams were bothering me, so I couldn't pay attention."

"Um sure." he handed me the parchment he was writing on during class.

"Thank you." And she walked away.

* * *

><p>When Luna got back to her common room, she decided to copy Draco's notes. Except they weren't notes. At the top it said:<p>

_Why I Love Luna Lovegood_

_What? S_he thought. _He is in love with me? Looney Lovegood?_ A grin broke across her face. She read what he had written.

_She's extremely smart. Maybe even smarter than me. I know because the other day I had a nice chat about the five uses of dragon blood and how to make a sleeping drought. It was a nice 8 minutes._

She giggled. She remembered that day.

_She's beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair falls down her back perfectly without her trying. I could stare into her baby blue eyes forever. They put the stars to shame. And don't get me started on her smile._

_He thinks I'm beautiful? _She thought.

_She doesn't let anything bother her. Last Tuesday in Potions she blew up her potion because I accidentally dropped an extra crushed dragon bone into it trying to get her attention. Oops? Well when she got a 0 for the day, she just smiled and pulled out her copy of this month's Quibbler, continuing to read it upside down._

"That was him?" she whispered.

_She is probably the only person in the entire school who doesn't label me. She calls me Draco and doesn't put me as the "typical Slytherin" or the "evil Death Eater". And she never calls me "ferret" like all of her friends. At least one person is mature enough to let that drop after 3 years._

She hated labeling people. If you haven't actually talked to someone, you shouldn't act like you know them.

_She has the most wonderful laugh. It sounds like tinkling bells. So adorable. I only ever heard it once when I told her the joke about the troll, the hag, and the leprechaun who went into the bar. It was really bad, but she laughed anyway._

She blushed.

_She always gives helpful advice. One time I was having a horrible day. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, had missed breakfast and was late for Transfiguration. She told me next time I should drink orange juice mixed with warm milk if I can't sleep. It keeps the Snorkblats away. Apparently they keep you from sleeping._

That was why she called her day pulling a "Draco Malfoy".

_She's nice to everyone. She will smile and wave at anyone in any house. Even me. She'll even start a conversation about Nargles and Wrackspurts. And I'm in _Slytherin.

She had no idea he liked talking about those things!

_She's not a Gryffandor. The war was over, but I still didn't trust them (even if Blaise had a crush on Hermione Granger). She was a Ravenclaw which went along with #1 about her being smart._

She liked the Gryffandors, but she would never date them. She had to admit that sometimes they could be reckless. And stupid.

_She never tries to be anyone else. Every other girl I've ever liked has always tried to be something they're not. She doesn't. She is always herself._

_He thinks it's good when I'm myself? He would be the first. _She thought.

_She makes me want to do good things. Nobody has ever had that much of an effect on me. She's also part of the reason I went to the good side in the war and why I came back to finish my seventh year._

She couldn't believe she had this much of an effect on someone. She smiled.

11.

After she finished, she wrote on the back and ran to the owlrey. She had to mail this back to him. And fast.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" Draco yelled. He had written something he didn't want anyone to see. Especially Luna. Then he remembered what had happened at the end of History of Magic. He groaned.<p>

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. I was just remembering something," he replied.

"OK." Then a school owl came in the open window. It dropped a letter at Draco's feet and left the way it came in. Draco opened it and paled. It was what he had written in class, and it looked like Luna had read it. He turned it over so Blaise couldn't read it over his shoulder. There was writing on it. It said:

**Those are the reasons why I love you too.**

**~LL**

He smiled. Then ran out of the common room to find the blonde witch.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did I do a good job? I would love to hear what you think. And if any of you have a certain couple you want me to try, I'll write a story for you too:)<strong>


End file.
